herofandomcom-20200223-history
Guo Jia
|enemies = |type of hero = Honorable Official}} Guo Jia (Chinese: 郭嘉) is a minor character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is an adviser who served the warlord Cao Cao. Biography Guo Jia was said to be very ambitious, but he is already felt that the world was into the chaos and stayed in seclusion for a long time. At first, he served under the orders of Yuan Shao, the most powerful warlord at that time in northern China. In some case, Guo Jia was originally out of the way, Yuan Shao is great respectful to him and others. Guo Jia saw that Yuan Shao is very indecisive, he was recommending Cao Cao to Xun Yu. After a discussion about the state of China at that time, they both liked it. At that time, Cao Cao made Guo Jia his military advisor. In this terrible incident, Cao Cao was ambushed by Zhang Xiu but the plot was directed by Jia Xu. Zhang Xiu was so abominable and Cao Cao's two sons, Cao Ang and Cao Anmin were given death in the battle, Guo Jia had the right to coming to rescue Cao Cao from counterattack in the Wan Castle. When Cao Cao's bodyguard, Dian Wei was able to protected Cao Cao and even be pierced by a sword after hitting a several arrows on his body. Guo Jia should find a way to stop Zhang Xiu, Jia Xu always selfishly leads his reinforcements to resist Cao Cao and was vented as so for doing by on. Guo Jia eventually defended Cao Cao, Zhang Xiu was defeated to suppress his violation and later surrendered to joins Cao Cao with Jia Xu. During the campaign against Lu Bu, Guo Jia and Cao Cao are jointly helped with Liu Bei. Lu Bu may wants to control Xu Province by only led the forces to Xiapi, Cao Cao and Liu Bei were overall subjected to atrocities by Lu Bu. Guo Jia was haply to talked with Xun You, the two knew that Lu Bu was a treacherous warrior who had a subordinate Chen Gong of his own. Guessing the need, Lu Bu and Chen Gong should have emotional relationships. Although thinking of this solutions, Liu Bei and Cao Cao is overturn to facing Lu Bu. Lu Bu has sentenced to death after he was to be outrageous, Cao Cao followed the advice and at halftime prevailed against his opponent. During the Battle of Guandu, Guo Jia was palpably to negotiating with Cao Cao, Guan Yu, Li Dian, Yue Jin, Jia Xu, Cao Pi, and Yu Jin. In order to support them, he was ready to attack Yuan Shao. Guo Jia only needed to protect Cao Cao and lead the leading soldiers to knock down Yuan Shao's forces. Once again, Guo Jia packed up several weapons and defeated the enemy. Guan Yu is indubitably as bound to attack Yan Liang and Wen Chou, give how Guo Jia decided to make Cao Cao's identification stable. Yuan Shao's predecessor, Zhang He was defeated by Guo Jia for unknown list. Guo Jia is not be as insensate petrified as Cao Cao, Zhang He would form an alliance with Cao Cao as expected when he was surrendered. Guo Jia and Cao Cao are eventually tracked down Yuan Shao, Yuan Shao suffered his own failure yet did not recover at all due to illness. Sun Ce and his family across secular regions of China by his duty conquest in Jiangdong. Guo Jia arriving in Xuchang to assisted Cao Cao, jumping to talks by the way with Cao Cao. Looking evict the fears, Sun Ce is martyring by Xu Gong and fiduciary governors, Guo Jia has everything to facing him. Taking off Sun Ce's weapon, he was defeated by Sun Ce. Sun Ce is ingleside with his mortally injured body, whom he has died as replaced by Sun Quan. Two years later, Yuan Shao died shortly after the war, even his three sons Yuan Xi, Yuan Tan, Yuan Shang are believed in this jealousy as opposed with Cao Cao while replacing their late father. At some point, Cao Cao sent the troops to attacked the Yuan brothers and they are won the battle, everyone thought that they should pursue the victory. Only Guo Jia believed that he should retreat and kill him, Cao Cao counted and attacked Liu Bei, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang fought for the battle in Ji Province. When Yuan Tan was defeated by Yuan Shang and left the plains, but sent Xin Pi to Cao Cao. Cao Cao attacked Yecheng and rushed Yuan Shang to the north. Soon after, Wei forces defeated Yuan Tan and settled in Ji Province, although Yuan Shang fled to Wuhuan. Many warriors thought that Wuhuan was in a remote place and did not need to conquer him. Also, Guo Jia suggested that Yuan family had good grace of Wuhuan, letting them escape and fearing that the future would come again. Cao Gong intends to use the soldiers in the south, it is inevitable that he will be attacked by the enemy. But Yuan Shang is not stable, he will immediately send troops to prevent it from happening. However, Guo Jia also believes that Liu Biao and Liu Bei are not in harmony with each other. Therefore, the matter of the North should be resolved as soon as possible and it is more important to say that the soldiers must be eager to stay in the way. Cao Cao continued to go north and crusade Yuan Shang and Wuhuan, then surely broke the enemy and killed him. According to the advice of Guo Jia, the army traveled lightly, leaving behind most of the supplies. The resulting rapid attack caught off guard at the Wuhuan at the Battle of Mt. Bailang. Tadun was killed and Yuan was exiled in what is now Heilongjiang and Jilin. Later on, Guo Jia died of illness, he was given the posthumous name of "Marquis Zhen". A year later, after Cao Cao was defeated at the Battle of Chibi, he complained: "If Fengxiao (a stylized name of Guo Jia) was alive, I would not be in this state." Trivia *He is one of the playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Military Category:Loyal Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Paranoid Category:War Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Scapegoat Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fighter Category:Voice of Reason Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Retired Category:Lawful Good Category:Honest Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Defectors Category:Chaste Category:Strategists Category:Successful Category:Predecessor Category:Posthumous Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Egalitarian Category:Wealthy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Tricksters Category:Famous Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rescuers Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Guardians Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Sympathetic Category:Self-Aware Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Master Orator Category:Genius Category:Envious Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Knights Category:Legacy Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:Victims Category:Rogues Category:Control Freaks Category:Magic Category:Paragon Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector